Federal Republic of Evaria
The Federal Republic of Evaria (Norsian: Feralskt Republik Evægs) or Evaria, (Norsian: Evæg, Tyrian: Evage, Irish: An Eviuare, Amherian: Uxada, ''Dutch: ''Evarië, Polish: Ewaska) is a nation in Gliese 687. In 3268, the whole of Evaria became occupied by the Inehas Empire after an agressive coup d'etat during the new year's celebrations. Etymology The Name Evaria is an anglicisation of the original Norwegian name Evage, ''which is a compound of ''Eva, ''a proper name meaning "to live" and ''-ge, -veg '' or -''rige ''(from Norge, Sverige), meaning "way" or "realm". Over the years the name ''Evage ''became ''Evæg in Norsian. The original name was first used by the ESCA to refer to the space colonies they had in prospect. History Settlement In 2407, the ESCA arrived just 2 months before the ASCA at Gliese 687 with space ship NAES-c001 . From 2407 to 2435, the Evarian Space Colonisation Agency (also known as ESCA) established Scadinavian colonies on seven planets in the Gliese 687 system. From 2408 - 2411 there was a space war between the ESCA and the ASCA over the planets in Gliese 687 and in 2411 both organisations decided to coloabrate in colonising all the planets for both the Slavic Union and the Scandinavian Union, it was then when a shared space station was built for research purposes and as a central place for contacting Earth, this space station later became the Federal Ark . In 2581, the Aroian colonies declared indepence,this was a stimulance for the Evarian National Movement, which eventually declared independence in 2584. From 2584 - 2672, the Evarian Republic and the Aroian Republic both became more and more isolated from Earth, in a political point of view. While the Aroian Republic was in war with the H.A.S. from the Guna system from 2582 - 2604, Evaria III; a planet close to Aroida Prime, was a refuge for hundreds of Aroian people who fled from the war, many of them returned after the war, but there still is a Aroian minority on Evaria III. Location Evaria and all of its seven planets are located in the Gliese 687 system, in the constellation of Draco. It is approximately 15 light years away from Earth. Evaria VII is the closest Evarian planet to the star Alain and is therefore the hottest planet in Evaria. Flag Evaria has had 3 flags ever since it was established as the Evarian colonies in 2407. Administrative division Evaria consists of seven planets, each of which is subdivided in either counties or territories. A county is governed by a local government and has a certain self-rule with respect to the Federal Republic of Evaria, while a territoy is directly governed by the Evarian government, mainly due to the small population in the territories. Territories are often pristine and do not house any large cities, whereas counties are to a greater or lesser extent urbanized and inhabited. Depending on the county and its size, a county can be subdivided in muncipalities or urban areas. Planets 's main telescope]] Evaria Prime Evaria Prime (Norsian: Evjord, ''Tyrian: Evnajordur) is the main planet of Evaria. It was the first planet in the Gliese 687 system to be colonised and was colonised in 2407 by the ESCA, by which it became the first planet of the Evarian colonies. It's the third largest planet in Gliese 687 and is located close to Aroida Prime and the Federal Ark. Evirth (Evaria II) Evirth (Tyrian: ''Evirt, ''Norsian: ''Evirte) is the second planet of the Evarian Republic, the second planet to be colonised by the ESCA. It's the fifth largest planet in Gliese 687 and is located 204.194 km from Evaria Prime. Fjem (Evaria III) Fjem is the third Evarian planet consiting mostly of seas and oceans. Category:Nation Category:Evaria